I Love You
by Zinka17
Summary: Eiri is in a bad mood and takes his anger out on Shuichi, but this time he goes too far. Shuichi is heartbroken and leaves. Will Eiri be able to mend Shuichi's broken heart, or are the two of them done for good? Rated T for language
1. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gravitation. They belong to Maki Murakami.**

* * *

"Yukiiii, I'm home!"

Eiri groaned in annoyance as his pink-haired lover burst through the bedroom door and ran over to him, hugging him tightly from behind as he sat at his desk. He had been working on a new novel when Shuichi had come in unexpectedly.

"Get off you damn brat! I'm trying to work." The blonde roughly removed the younger man's hands from him and stood up, facing him with a frown on his face.

"Aw, don't be like that Yuki! I missed you and wanted to spend some time with you!" Shuichi smiled widely at him and hugged him again.

Eiri's frowned deepened and he tried to pry him off again, but Shuichi's grip around his waist was strong. "Damn it, I said let go!"

Shuichi just giggled and kept holding onto the taller man. "My Yuki!"

Eiri was about to lose it. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, and he had a bad case of writer's block, so he needed to focus on his latest novel. On top of that, he had a major headache. Shuichi was definitely a distraction he didn't need right now. He tried to pry him off again, but to no avail.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Eiri shouted suddenly. Shuichi let go of him instantly and looked up at him in shock. Eiri had _never _used that kind of language before, and he had never seemed so angry.

"Yuki, what's the matter? I just wanted to visit you."

"I'm busy right now! Why can't you understand that?!" Eiri walked towards Shuichi, making him back up until his back hit the wall.

"I-I just-"

"All you ever do is annoy the hell out of me! You're a childish idiot and you can't do anything right! I can't stand being around you! All you've ever done is mess up my life! I can't have one relaxing day because you always have to screw it up! I don't know why I agreed to let you move in. You're nothing but a nuisance."

Shuichi looked up at Eiri, his big lavender eyes filling with tears. "Yuki, I'm sorry! I don't mean to-"

"You don't mean to do anything because you never think! You _always _apologize and say that you won't act up again, but then you do it again anyway! You can't change! You're just an immature little brat who doesn't listen to anything!" His face was right in front of Shuichi's now. "I don't understand what you find so fascinating about me. I know you don't really love me, yet you say it all the time and follow me around everywhere. It's sickening."

Shuichi looked up at him, a look of surprise on his face. "B-but I _do _love you! I love you more than anything in the world!"

"Heh, yeah right. I don't know what it is you want from me, but I don't give a single fuck about you, and I never have. So maybe you should rethink whatever feelings you have towards me that you _claim _to be love."

Shuichi's heart instantly broke. Eiri had never been this hateful to him before. He had told him before that he was annoying and couldn't stand the sight of him, but this... Was it true? Did he really not care about him at all? Was Shuichi just a nuisance?

Tears were pouring down the rockstar's face now and he looked down, avoiding Eiri's menacing scowl.

"Oh, stop crying or I'll _give _you something to cry about!" Eiri turned around, a look of hatred on his face as he walked back over to his desk and sat down.

Shuichi just stood there, still looking at the ground for several moments. Eiri sighed angrily. "Are you gonna stand there all day crying like a baby, or are you gonna let me finish my work?"

Shuichi looked over at him. "Y-Yuki, please, g-give me another chance! I can change, I promise!"

Eiri chuckled, but it lacked any humor. "Get out of my sight."

"Yuki, please..." Shuichi whispered as he closed his eyes.

"LEAVE!"

Shuichi didn't waste another moment and ran out as fast as he could, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Tears blurred his vision as he ran.

He knew he couldn't stay there another minute. Who knew what Eiri would do if he came out and saw that he was still there? But there was something he had to do first.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down, his hand shaking as he held the pen. A few teardrops fell onto the paper. He quickly wiped his eyes and finished the note, then left it on the counter.

There was no way he could go back in that room with Eiri still there, so he decided to forget about the stuff that he had brought when he moved in. A few of his things were still in the bathroom and living room, so he gathered them up as fast as he could and then headed out the front door.

From his room, Eiri could hear the front door close. "It's about time that damn brat left." He sighed as he typed something on his laptop. "He'll be back later."

* * *

Shuichi didn't know what to do. He had been staying with Eiri for over a month now, and he had officially moved out of his own apartment. He had nowhere to go. He hadn't really thought about it when he was gathering his stuff, but there was no way he could go back to that apartment. He realized that this time, he and Eiri were really over.

He set his stuff down on the ground and then sat down beside it, leaning against the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest, folded his arms and buried his face in them as he cried. He cried for what seemed like hours to him, but in reality was only about 15 minutes.

He couldn't stay there. He decided that he would check into a hotel. He would start looking for a new apartment the next day, and hopefully he wouldn't have to stay in the hotel for more than a week. He just hoped the media wouldn't find out about this. That was the last thing he needed right now. If the world found out that he and Eiri had broken up and that Shuichi was currently homeless... No, he didn't want to think about that.

He hoped that no one at the hotel would ask him why he was staying there, but if they did, he would just have to make something up.

Shuichi sniffled and wiped his eyes one more time, the tears finally stopping. He grabbed his belongings and headed off, looking for the nearest hotel, his heart breaking more with each step he took.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm on vacation, but it doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere today, unless it's later on. So I'm pretty bored right now, just sitting here in the condo I'm staying in. I decided that I needed to write something, and since Gravitation is my current obsession and I hadn't written anything for it yet, I decided to write a Shuichi x Eiri story. ^^**

**And luckily, I figured out how to set up the wifi just after I finished writing this! XD**

**It was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I think it'll be better off with at least one more chapter, maybe even more. I'm kind of just making it up as I go along, but I do know how it's going to end.**

**Well I'll update this as soon as I can. I'll try to do it before I go back home on the 16th, but we'll see how much time I have to write.**

**R&R! :D**


	2. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gravitation. They belong to Maki Murakami. I only own my OC Maiko.**

* * *

Shuichi walked for around 20 minutes until he finally saw a hotel. It looked decent on the outside. He just hoped it wasn't too expensive and that the inside was nice as well.

"Well, here goes nothing." He gripped his belongings tighter, his arms tired from carrying them for so long, and headed towards the front door.

When he walked in, he was surprised, but also thankful that there was hardly anyone inside. Aside from the receptionist and himself, the lobby was empty. He slowly walked up to the front desk and set his stuff down on the floor.

The receptionist looked up immediately, a huge smile on her face. She had straight, carrot colored hair that curved inward at the bottom, reaching just above her shoulders, and bright orange eyes. She wore big red, oval shaped glasses and was wearing a simple violet button up shirt with a skirt that reached her knees of the same color.

"Shuichi Shindou?! Here, in _my _hotel?!" She squealed excitedly and stood up, grabbing his right hand and shaking it vigorously with both of hers. "Oh my gosh I've always wanted to meet you and now here you are, standing right in front of me! Wait until I tell everyone that _I _got to shake your hand!"

_'Oh great, an obsessive fangirl. Just what I need right now...'_ Shuichi thought to himself, but he cleared his throat and put on a fake smile. "Uh, h-hi. I just need to rent a room please."

The receptionist let go of his hand and closed her eyes as she smiled. "Sure thing! By the way, my name is Maiko." She opened her eyes and pulled her glasses down a little, blinking at him several times in a flirtatious manner as she smiled seductively.

Shuichi felt like throwing up. _'Doesn't this crazy woman know I'm dating Ei- Oh, that's right. We're... not together anymore.' _He looked down sadly, feeling like he was about to cry again.

Maiko noticed his sudden mood change and put her glasses back on, looking at him worriedly as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Shuichi looked up quickly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired is all. C-can I please rent a room?"

"Of course! Anything for _you _Shuichi!" She giggled, an annoying, high pitched giggle that Shuichi couldn't stand, as she skipped back over to the desk. She sat down and did something on the computer. "Alright, I have a room available for you on the 3rd floor! Normally the price would be $45 a night, but for _you..._" She smiled at him seductively again. "Only $15."

Shuichi was repulsed. What was wrong with this woman?! She made him sick. But he couldn't really complain. He was getting a $30 discount.

"Well, uh, thanks. You really didn't have to do that," Shuichi said as he took $15 out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Nonsense! It's not a problem at all!" She took the money and put it in the cash register, then grabbed a key and gave it to Shuichi. "There you go Shu-Shu." She giggled again.

He shuddered at the nickname but took the key. "Thanks..." He grabbed his belongings and walked over to the elevator.

"Bye Shuichi!" Maiko yelled loudly as she waved, staring at Shuichi and grinning at him until the elevator doors closed.

"Thank goodness that's over! I can't deal with people like her. Especially not now." He sighed sadly and waited until the elevator reached the 3rd floor.

* * *

It was now 9:00 pm, and Eiri had decided to take a break and get a quick snack. He stood up from his chair, sighing as he stretched. Sitting in that chair for hours was very uncomfortable, and his head was still pounding. The lack of sleep was really getting to him as well.

He opened the bedroom door and walked out, looking around. Something seemed... off. He walked around the living room and noticed that it seemed emptier than usual.

"That's odd..." He saw that the light was on in the bathroom and frowned a little. "That damn brat must be here after all." As he walked by, he saw that the door was cracked. "Shuichi, are you in there?" No response. Eiri opened the door all the way and his eyes widened when he noticed that all of Shuichi's stuff was gone. "So that's why the living room looks so empty!"

He didn't want to believe it, but the only logical explanation was that... Shuichi had taken his things and moved out because of what Eiri had said to him earlier. "No, it can't be! That persistent kid wouldn't leave this easily!" He quickly got his phone out of his pocket and called Shuichi, anxiously waiting for the hyperactive teen to answer with his sweet voice, but that didn't happen. It rang several times before the voicemail came on. Eiri tried calling again a couple more times, but he had no luck. "Damn it!"

He angrily threw his phone down on the floor and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands as he looked down at the floor. "What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: Aannndddd I just unintentionally created a very annoying OC. XD But I had to describe what she looked like so that you could picture her, and then for some reason I felt like making her a Shuichi fangirl and thought it would be funny to have her flirting with him and... I dunno. But I decided that she would actually be really cute with another character, (who I won't reveal just yet because it'll happen later in the story) so I'm gonna make her a love interest for him. I need more OCs anyway. ^^**

**Well I'm still not sure how many chapters this will end up being. Like I said before, I'm making most of it up as I go. I could end up making it very in depth with several chapters, or it could end next chapter. *shrugs* We'll see.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up within a week. Thank you to the people who reviewed, followed and favorited this! :D**


	3. Missing You

**A/N: I drew a picture of Maiko. FanFiction won't let us post links, so you'll have to go to my deviantART page yourself. It's the same username, and the drawing is in the folder titled 'OCs'. ^^**

**The times may be confusing in this chapter, so I'll try to clear it up right now. The first half is set right after Shuichi gets to the hotel, before Eiri finds out that he left. And the second half is set at nighttime, right after Eiri finds out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gravitation. They belong to Maki Murakami.**

* * *

Once Shuichi reached the 3rd floor, he looked at the numbers above the doors closest to him. _'302 and 303. My room is 307, so it's close by.'_

He started walking down the hallway, looking for his room. Once he found it, he took the card key and swiped it, unlocking the door.

When he opened the door, he saw a small room with lime green walls and a dark green carpet. There was a queen sized bed, and next to it stood a nightstand with a lamp on top of it. The curtains were the same color as the walls, and there was a 40 inch flat screen TV on top of the dresser, which was in front of the bed on the opposite wall. It was a simple room, but nice.

Shuichi sighed as he set his stuff down and began to unpack what little stuff he had with him. When Eiri noticed that his other stuff was still in the apartment, he would probably just throw it all away.

Shuichi hadn't even realized that he was crying until he felt something wet on the back of his hand. He looked down and saw three teardrops. He just sat there for a minute, looking at the ground, until the tears suddenly started pouring. He frowned and roughly pushed everything off of the bed and onto the floor, not caring if anything got messed up, and then threw himself down on the bed face first as he cried into the pillow.

* * *

Eiri sat on the couch for awhile, feeling miserable. He didn't care about writing his novel anymore. He didn't care about anything. All he wanted was to have Shuichi by his side again. He was so used to having him there all the time. The apartment felt so empty and lifeless without him.

The novelist's stomach growled, reminding him of the reason he had come out of his room in the first place. He sighed and got up, heading towards the kitchen. He didn't even feel like eating right now, but his stomach told him otherwise. But just as he was about to open the fridge, he noticed something. There was a piece of paper with something written on it, sitting there on the counter. Eiri immediately picked it up, recognizing Shuichi's handwriting. His eyes scanned over the note.

_"Yuki,_

_I'm sorry for ruining your life. I didn't realize how much stress I was putting you through, but you don't have to worry anymore because I promise I'll stay out of your life forever._

_I just want you to be happy, so I hope that you'll find someone else, someone who makes you feel happy as well._

_I'll always cherish the time we had together and I'll always love you._

_~Shuichi Shindou"_

Eiri noticed that there were a few spots where the ink had smudged, and realized that Shuichi must have been crying when he had written the note.

The writer crumpled up the paper and threw it down on the floor, growling in anger. It was all his fault. The one that he loved was suffering from a broken heart, and it was all because of him. He hadn't meant any of what he had said to him earlier. He was just in a bad mood. But why did he have to take it out on Shuichi? Sweet, adorable Shuichi who loved Eiri with all his heart, even now that he thought Eiri hated him.

Eiri felt tears forming in his eyes. "Shuichi... I'm sorry."

He had to set things right. He had to find Shuichi and apologize. He needed to hold him and tell him that everything was a lie. He needed to tell him that... that he loved him. Eiri felt even guiltier when it occurred to him that he had never once told Shuichi that he loved him, while Shuichi said it to him all the time. What kind of monster was he?

Eiri decided that he had to find out where Shuichi was staying, and fast. His conscience wouldn't allow him to leave Shuichi like this. But would Shuichi forgive him? Would he take him back?

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I'm currently working on another story (for the Death Note fandom) with my friend and it's taken more of my attention. Plus I kinda had a case of writer's block with this chapter. ^^; But I'll try to have the next chapter up asap! :D**

**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews I've been getting! XD**

**R&R! :3**


	4. A Best Friend's Concern

**A/N: Sorry it's been over 2 weeks since I've updated! I'm back in school now, so I don't have as much time to write anymore. Plus, like I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm collaborating on another story with my friend, so updates on this may be kinda slow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gravitation. They belong to Maki Murakami. I only own my OC Maiko.**

* * *

Shuichi continued crying for what seemed like hours. He had never cried this much before. Well, he cried every day, but usually it was over silly things. This time he was genuinely upset. His heart was broken, and it would never be mended again.

He sat up after a little while and sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He opened his suitcase and pulled out the one thing he had brought that reminded him of Eiri. It was the picture that the two of them had taken in the photo booth at the amusement park.

Looking at it brought even more pain to Shuichi's heart, but at the same time, it made him feel a little happier. No matter what, he would always love Eiri more than anything in the world, and he wanted to think back to all the good times they had together.

Suddenly, Sleepless Beauty started playing out of nowhere. It was Shuichi's ringtone. He quickly looked around for his phone and found it behind the pillows. As he looked at the caller ID, he began to get nervous. It was Hiro.

Hiro was his best friend, and he was like a big brother to him. He was always worrying about Shuichi's well being. On one hand, he wanted to see him more than anything. He was the only person that would understand him right now. But then again, he knew how much Hiro disliked Eiri. When he found out that Eiri had been cruel to him, he was sure that Hiro would go to his apartment and try to fight him. He didn't want that.

But he needed to talk to someone. He decided to go ahead and answer the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Shuichi, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying."

That was Hiro for you. He knew Shuichi so well. He could always tell what he was thinking or feeling. He was the one who had figured out that Shuichi was in love with Eiri before he even realized it himself.

"I have been. C-can you come see me? I'm at the Taki Hotel."

"A hotel?" It was silent on the other line for several moments until realization hit Hiro. "Did something happen between you and Eiri? If he hurt you-"

"Please Hiro, just come here and I'll talk to you."

Hiro sighed. "Alright. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you Hiro."

* * *

Hiro arrived at the hotel a little while later. When he entered the lobby, it was empty. He approached the front desk and rang the bell that was sitting there.

"Just a moment!" A voice called out. A crashing sound was heard right after that, accompanied by a stream of curses.

A minute later, Maiko came out. As soon as she noticed Hiro, her eyes went wide and she came out from behind the desk, running to stand in front of him.

"Oh my gosh! Hiroshi Nakano! You're the guitarist for Bad Luck and my baby's best friend! It's so nice to meet you!" She grabbed his right hand in both of hers and shook it rapidly.

Hiro looked at her with a confused and shocked expression. "Uh, thanks... But what was that you said about your baby?"

She let go of his hand and laughed. "Why Shuichi of course."

"Oh." He decided not to question her any further on the matter. She was probably just another fangirl, and he needed to talk to Shuichi right away. "I'm actually here to see him. I was wondering if I could get his room number."

"Sure! He's in Room #307, which is on the 3rd floor. I memorized it because I love him so much. In fact, I need to pay him a visit myself soon."

"Okay... Well thanks!" Hiro took off and hurried to the elevator. As soon as the door opened he stepped inside and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. He watched as the elevator doors closed, and then waited impatiently to go up. Shuichi needed him, and he was determined to help his best friend.

Once the elevator finally reached its destination, Hiro stepped out and started walking down the hall. He found the room almost instantly and knocked on the door.

Shuichi opened it a few moments later. "Hey Hiro." He smiled, but Hiro could see the sadness behind it. "Come on in." He stepped to the side and allowed Hiro to walk in.

Hiro closed the door behind him. Shuichi sat down on the bed, looking down. Hiro walked over and sat next to him.

"Thank you for coming Hiro. I feel so alone now and- I just really need a friend to talk to."

"Of course Shuichi." Hiro looked over at him, smiling, and put his hand on top of his. "I'd do anything for you."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Shuichi finally spoke up.

"I've never felt like this before. It's horrible. Yuki's said hurtful things to me before but-" His voice started to break and tears blurred his vision. "I-I didn't know he hated me so much. I've made his life miserable for the past several months and I didn't realize how much stress I was putting him through. He was right to yell at me and kick me out."

By now, tears were running down his cheeks. The sight broke Hiro's heart.

"Oh Shuichi." He wrapped his arms around the younger male and hugged him close. Shuichi buried his face in his friend's chest and sobbed. Hiro began stroking his hair softly, trying to comfort him. "You didn't do anything wrong. All you ever did was love him, and you were nothing but nice to him. If he couldn't see what a wonderful person you are, then it's his loss. You deserve so much better than him."

Shuichi looked up at him. "But I love him so much! I don't want to be with anyone else. I won't ever stop loving him."

Hiro sighed sadly. "I know Shuichi, but you have to move on eventually."

Shuichi said nothing more. He just cried as Hiro continued to hold him. Hiro kissed him on the top of his head. "Shuichi, come stay with me. You shouldn't have to be alone at a hotel paying every night. I'm honestly surprised you didn't call me first before coming here."

"I didn't want to burden you."

Hiro held Shuichi's chin in his hand and lifted his face up so that he was looking at him. "You would never be a burden to me. You can stay with me for as long as you need to. I insist."

Shuichi smiled genuinely for the first time that day since he left Eiri's apartment.

"Alright, I will."

* * *

**A/N: As much as I ship Shuichi x Eiri, I'm a multi-shipper, and I also like Hiro x Shuichi from time to time, as well as Ryuichi x Shuichi. Of course, you can interpret this as either friendship or romance. I personally just interpret is as friendship for this story since Hiro is still dating Ayaka. But either way, I thought it would be nice to add Hiro in this. I really love how much he cares about Shuichi. Their friendship is something very special.**

**I always felt bad for Hiro because he was in love with Shuichi, and Shuichi would constantly be bragging about Eiri in front of him. That's why I'm glad he ended up with Ayaka. I didn't want him to be alone. ^^**

**Oh, and I was trying to think of a name for the hotel, so I just started typing random words into Google Translate until I found one that sounded okay. Taki means waterfall. XD**

**R&R! :D**


End file.
